


Interlude

by SchrodingersShanu



Series: Two Comedians Walk into a Bar [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersShanu/pseuds/SchrodingersShanu
Summary: "What do you do when someone leaves you without any closure?"You fight for yourself.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Two Comedians Walk into a Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499141
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If you haven't read the fist chapter of the previous work, this probably won't make sense.

“You know what your problem is, Minhyuk?” 

There is an arm over his stomach and a warm body behind his. As Hyungwon mumbles his words against the back of his neck, his skin tingles with each breath. 

“Nope.” 

Lying on his bed with Hyungwon’s body melting into his, he can’t think of any problem. Instead, he thinks of the candy that he had tasted on Hyungwon’s tongue. 

Lost in his thoughts, he tries to guess the flavor.

“That was rhetorical, princess. My problem with you is that you are so passionate and charming and people would be falling left and right for you if you don't shut yourself in these walls that you made with your insecurities.”

“Hmmm.” 

It was kinda tangy and sweet. Orange? 

“‘Hmmm” A very good point you’ve made there, Mr. Lee. Do you mind elaborating on that?” 

Minhyuk comes out of his haze, and braces his heart. Hyungwon has never mocked him. Like Jooheon, he is his safe space so there is no hesitation as he vomits his unfiltered thoughts. 

“I am going to reinvent myself in college”

The hand that was stationary starts rubbing circles on his stomach. 

“Yeah? Tell me?” 

“I want to try things that I’ve never tried but always wanted to.” 

“Like?” 

Minhyuk turns in Hyungwon's arms and puts his head against his chest. Hyungwon adjusts himself to hold him even closer, his hand coming behind his head.

“I think I am going to learn dancing.” 

“Yeah? With those perfect proportions, you definitely should. In fact, to overcome your shyness, you should start with a lap dance. Don’t hesitate to ask me if you need a man in a chair.” 

Hyungwon’s hands that were playing with his hair stop abruptly as Minhyuk pinches his cheek.

“I also want to change my hair. Dye it into a lighter color and style it.” 

“Finally, we’ll get to see if it’s possible for you to get any hotter.” 

“Cease and desist, Sir. You are lame with your lame flirting,” Minhyuk whines tucking his smile in Hyungwon’s naked chest. 

“What else?” 

“I want to learn painting. I want to pierce my ears. I want to have sex with you while wearing fishnet tights. I want to get a tattoo. I want to write a play. I want to dance with you in a club. I want to have a threesome. I want to be my drama teacher’s favorite student in college.” 

Minhyuk says this quickly, sentences running into each other so there is no time to pause. To think. 

“Slow down.” 

Hyungwon flips them so that he is hovering over Minhyuk. Their eyes locked. 

“That’s a wide variety of things. But I’ll be there for every single one of them _especially_ the sex with fishnet tights on and the threesome one.” 

He gives Minhyuk a greasy wink and it’s so ridiculous with his baby cheeks bulging even more that Minhyuk feels less ridiculous about himself. Hyungwon must be magic.

“We’ll do even more things together, Minhyuk.” 

Hyungwon is straddling him, his hands going inside the hoodie that Minhyuk is wearing. It’s Hyungwon’s, his favorite one. 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

“Organizing orgies, obviously.” 

Then he is on Minhyuk tugging his lower lip, biting his thighs, opening him, holding his legs apart, pushing himself in, taking him in his mouth and finishing him. 

There’s sweat on Hyungwon’s brow as they find themselves in the same position as they had started in. Coming down from the high, Hyungwon brushes his bangs away from his forehead still straddling Minhyuk. 

“Come to the party with me. I will be bored alone.” 

“No, you won’t. I’ll be bored alone there. You’ll be there with your friends, doing friend things!” 

“I hate it when you hit me with the facts. That’s not very cute of you, Minhyuk.”

“Facts don’t care about your feelings.” 

Hyungwon takes a bath and gets ready while Minhyuk goes to the kitchen to heat the food that his mom had left for him. When Hyungwon comes out of the room, Minhyuk is in the drawing-room, sitting on the couch. His eyes are glued to his phone, and there are two plates in front of him. Minhyuk startles when Hyungwon says his name from behind him. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, Hyungwon’s hoodie folded in his lap.

“Don’t forget your hoodie, Mr. Chae.” 

“I am not. Keep it here. I don’t want puke on it. But, you should come.” 

“Why? You want puke on me?”

“I’ll be your savior.” 

“I’ll feel really out of place. I don’t want to bring you down. Please survive a party without me.” 

“Fine. I’ll try, I guess.” 

“Aww, you like me or something?” 

“Eww, hell nah.” Hyungwon says as he sits down beside him and tucks into his food, their legs brushing against each other.

At the door, Minhyuk holds his face in his hands and gives him his trademark gentle I’ll-See-You kiss with his overdramatic goodbye.

“Goodbye, my prince. Go and conquer the land of vomit and too much deodorant.” 

Hyungwon kisses his forehead as he answers, "So, I shall, princess. You just take care of our son, my favorite hoodie.” 

“Oh, you mean, Greg the Grey? I shall. Now don’t delay your quest any further. Bon Voyage, my Prince.” 

Minhyuk’s grin is wide as Hyungwon turns and leaves.

***

Hyungwon leaves and later at a party, as Minhyuk sees him kissing Kihyun, his prince doesn’t come back. 

As the sky witnesses his tears while he runs out of the house, his whole face burning, his prince dies that day.

***

_I wish I could see the stars_

Minhyuk thinks a few hours later while lying flat on his back looking at the night sky with hands behind his head.

He is on his terrace, his gaze upwards, as his brain replays that kiss again and again for him. The kiss that seemed to have the passion of a thousand burning suns as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

If that isn’t enough, his brain decides to play the memories of his relationship with Hyungwon and dissect it till he can find…..something. 

_ Did he kiss me like that as well? _

If he were in a movie there would have been rain or a storm but the reality is less dramatic and more painful. So while there is no rain, there are clouds hiding the stars. 

_ Were they together behind my back? That can’t be true, right? Surely, I would’ve noticed that. _

He thinks of Hyungwon meeting his eye and still not stopping. 

_Or maybe not. Maybe, I wouldn’t have noticed that._

_ Was it me? _

He thinks the next day, his tears streaming and not stopping as he calls himself stupid, digs into his every insecurity, Hyungwon’s hoodie clutched in his hand. 

_ Did he choose me because I was easy? _

He claws these wounds until there’s blood on his nails, and it hurts, hurts, hurts...Hurts. His heart is bleeding and he wants the world to stop moving. He wants to crawl into a pocket of space and time where the clock would stop ticking and no one would bother him.

“It doesn’t though. Even though it hurts, you have to keep moving so you aren’t left behind. I promise you, time would make this better. I promise you that your future would be much more kind to you than Hyungwon’s. Karma will get him”

Jooheon tells him as he holds him while Minhyuk cries like a little kid, his face scrunching from trying to control this dam that seems to have broken in him but he can’t and it’s just flood of tears everywhere.

He wants to scold Jooheon for wishing bad karma on someone but he can’t because, in the pettiest part of his heart, he wants that too. He wants to see Hyungwon hurting like he is right now. 

His mom had told him to not hold onto that hate when he was lying in her lap and chanting ”I hate him so much” like a mantra of self-delusion. 

This hate is all he has to distract himself from the crushing melancholy that he feels. It ebbs and flows. It numbs him at times and other times it leaves him in a mess of tears and snot.

His tears make him feel weak. They make him feel helpless. He feels stupid crying so much over a stupid high school relationship. He is better than that. He is more realistic. Statistically, they would’ve broken up in college anyway. 

Jooheon holds him even tighter. “No, don’t do that, Minhyukkie. You are allowed to feel how you feel. You are allowed to process your hurt as you want. No one is here to judge you or dictate the intensity of your feelings.” He wipes Minhyuk’s tears with his sleeves but there is no use because they never stop flowing.

“Remember when my cat died and I cried so much? Even I felt stupid then. My cousin told me that she didn’t see what the big deal was and to just get another cat. I think we are allowed feelings for things that we love no matter how silly or replaceable it might seem to the others. Hyungwon made you feel loved and protected, he became your safe space, so I think you shouldn’t undermine your relationship just because the world would. It’s not stupid. So, don’t do that.”

So, Minhyuk weeps as Jooheon drowns him in his comforting hugs and words. 

***

What do you do when a person leaves you suddenly without giving you any closure? 

You fight for yourself. 

Minhyuk puts Hyungwon’s sweatshirt in his washing machine and then puts it on his table in a plastic bag. He calls his drama teacher and tells her that he has changed his mind, and would like to join her on the road. He emails his college and gets in contact with the admission counselor to rescind his admission. He sits in front of his PC, web camera on him, and doesn’t let even a slight tremble crack his persona. 

***

On the day that he was supposed to leave with Hyungwon for his college, he gets a text message from him. The message says “Hey”. As he sees it, he feels angry but he clenches his fists and counts to ten.

He asks himself again. 

What do you do when a person leaves you suddenly without giving you any closure? 

His answer stays the same. 

You fight for yourself. 

He is angry as he takes out the gift that he had gotten for Hyungwon from his bedside drawer. All packaged in a red wrapping paper, the gift mocks him. 

He had planned on gifting Hyungwon a horror manga collection as a gift for a new beginning, to mark him leaving the small town that he despised so much. 

He is hurt as he tears away the sticky note from it which has a doodle of a turtle and a puppy on it. He looks at the empty space that was there because he hadn’t found the right words yet. 

He is angry and hurt as he writes ‘Best of luck and Goodbye’ and draws a smiley on it. 

_ “Don’t hold onto this hate, MInhyuk.”  _

_ “Minhyukkie, time will heal it.”  _

He puts the sticky note on the sweatshirt and calls Jooheon. 

***

Even before Jooheon has returned Hyungwon's hoodie to him, Minhyuk has blocked him from his phone. 

His tears don't stop but neither does his determination to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite sad because of Wonho leaving so I couldn't write my current works without turning them...sad. I didn't want to start another fic without finishing the ongoing ones. So, instead I wrote this.  
I am sad but still fighting. 
> 
> Let me know if you see any typos. 
> 
> Twitter - @mellow_minhyuk


End file.
